The Valentine Rock
by My Bloody Valentine Contest
Summary: Entry for the My Bloody Valentine Contest - The rock sparkled 'Be My Valentine 1901.' AH.


**My Bloody Valentine Contest**

**Story Title: The Valentine Rock**

**Summary: The rock sparkled 'Be My Valentine 1901.' AH. My Entry for My Bloody Valentine Contest.**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward**

**Word Count: 3,748**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Genre: horror/Tragic**

**Rating: M**

**Contest Link: (http:)(/)www(.)fanfiction(.)net(/)(~)mybloodyvalentinecontest**

**The Valentine Rock**

**

* * *

**

**February 1**

Bella POV

"Bella..." I sighed as I heard Jacob yell downstairs.

"Go to hell!" I yelled back.

"Bella!" his yell turned into a loud whine as I rolled my eyes.

_The big baby_. He had been bugging me for days about today's trip. We were going to go on a hike to the La Push Cliff. Every one of my friends had agreed to go besides me. I thought it was stupid to hike all the way up to a cliff and then walk back down. The only reason others found it appealing because the place was forbidden.

It was said a young man had jumped from that cliff, and his soul has been haunting around there ever since; that whoever dared to go to the cliffs, never actually came back. Ever.

All of my friends had decided to form a group and go together on the cliff to prove the haunted theory wrong. Some guys from La Push were joining in the adventure, too; however, I suspected it was more for a chance to go cliff diving than actually for the haunted story. Jacob had once mentioned that some guys in La Push wanted to dive from that cliff, but no one let them because of the legends.

January was ending in a boring way in Forks; even teachers had given more tests than usual to keep themselves busy with the grading process. This trip to the haunted cliff was next big event. Everyone had partnered up with someone to go with in the group, conveniently leaving Jacob and me to pair up. I sighed again as his whine got louder. I was his only chance of being paired, or he'd get picked on by other guys.

"Fine, I'm coming," I yelled back, tired of hearing his voice.

I closed up my diary and hid it underneath my pillow. I hadn't really changed since coming home from school, and I decided to just go like this. Everyone thought it would be better to hike on February first, to start the month the right way.

I rolled my eyes as I made my way down the stairs. I couldn't help but smile when I saw Jake grinning at me as I walked toward him. He took only a few steps and took me in his arms. I was only five months older than him, but his buff body made me look smaller next to him.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me hanging." He kissed my cheek, making me blush.

"Hey, oh ...shit..."

We both pulled apart as my dad, Charlie, came inside the house. Jake and I had recently gotten pretty close, but my poor, old Dad was still adjusting. For years it has been only him and me since Mom left us. My teenage years were tougher on him than me. He was still not as open to me having a boyfriend as I thought he would be; even if Jake was his best friend's son.

"Hey, Charlie." Jake's grin grew larger as Charlie squirmed uncomfortably. "I was just taking Bella with me. We're meeting some friends by the La Push beach." He let go of me but kept a hold of my hand.

Charlie slowly took his coat off. "Yeah, I heard about your little trip. I don't know where you guys are going, but you better take care of my girl, you hear me?"

"Dad…" I groaned in embarrassment, but Charlie just gave me a stern look.

"Don't worry, Charlie." Jake squeezed my hand. "She'll be safe with me," he vowed.

I rolled my eyes at both men and went to get my coat. "Dad, I put your dinner in the oven; just heat it up a little and then you can eat it." I took his nod as a final goodbye and left with Jake.

*VR*

The minutes flew by as we hiked our way up to the cliff. Mike kept dodging Jessica's efforts to hold hands. Sam and Seth kept competing with each other to see who could walk the fastest. Angela was walking a little too close to Ben; I winked at her when Jake and Ben weren't looking.

Jake had his hand wrapped around my waist in case I tripped on any rocks. This was likely to happen because of my clumsy feet.

"Hey, look, I see something!" Seth exclaimed once we walked closer to the cliff. Seth had made it ahead of the group, much to Sam's disappointment. He kept pointing to the railings, but I couldn't see anything unnatural.

"What do you see?" Mike asked, running ahead to see where Seth was pointing.

"I don't know; it's like a light or something," Seth answered back but walked faster to the cliff.

"Seth, don't go alone. Wait for us!" Leah shouted, causing Seth's steps to slow down. She didn't want to come on this trip either, but she had been worried about her little brother, Seth.

"Cool it, Leah," Jake muttered as Seth frowned. "We're almost there, anyway."

I shivered as the wind grew colder when we made it up the cliff. Everyone scrambled in different directions to look around. I didn't see what the big deal was; the ocean water always seemed peaceful to me, but right now, it sounded louder than a thunderstorm. I felt the goose bumps rising on my skin as the wind picked up.

"Hey, babes..." I shivered harder against Jacob's cold whisper next to my ear. He wrapped his arms around me from behind. Thankfully, his hands were warm as they made their way underneath my shirt.

"Jake..." My breathing grew fast as I closed my eyes.

My eyes flew open wide as I heard someone scream. I jumped away and ran toward the voice; it was getting louder and louder as I got closer to the railing.

My leg hit something hard, and I almost fell over the railing when Jacob came behind me and held me tightly by the waist.

"Shit, Bella! What the fuck?" Jacob's fumed. He took me in his arms and carried me back to where we were standing. "What the fuck was that, Bella? You could have...shit." He closed his eyes as he let me down.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry; I didn't know. I just…my leg...I heard...something…someone was...like screaming…" I explained quickly.

"Babes…" Jacob didn't let me finish and pulled me in his arms. "Don't you ever do that to me."

I nodded against his warm body.

"I found where the light was coming from!" Seth shouted, bringing me back to reality. He showed everyone a rock. I noticed he stood right where I had almost fallen. I guess I tripped on the rock.

"How can light come from a rock?" Ben asked, walking up to inspect it.

"I don't know, but I saw it sparkle." Seth's words caused everyone to laugh.

"Forget it, guys. There's no soul haunting anything. Let's go. The temperature is dropping." All of us girls nodded in agreement.

"Wait; can I see that rock?" I noticed it sparkled, too.

"Sure." Seth shrugged, giving me the rock and started to walk down before anyone.

I smiled softly as I observed the rock; it was shaped like a heart. I rubbed it a little, feeling the texture. Some dirt wiped away as rough letters made their appearance. I traced over the letters, since it was too dark to read. Slowly, I connected all the letters together: '**Be My Valentine, 1901.'**

"Come on, babes. Throw that away so we can go." Jacob pushed me to where the others were walking.

"No, I want to keep it." I smiled. "It looks like a heart; see?"

I grinned as Jacob rolled his eyes and pushed me more.

We all laughed and talked as we walked down. As we all thought, there was no haunted soul, and none of us were missing. I had to admit tonight was fun; the rock in my hand felt like a souvenir of our adventure.

I smiled softly, placing the rock on the edge of the window. I fell asleep hoping to remember everything about tonight.

The days continued on as school went back to normal.

Everyone talked about the little hike we all went on; others asked to see my rock, which I refused—it was my rock. I looked at it every night before I went to sleep; however, I kept noticing it moving more toward the edge, but thought it must be my imagination.

**February 12 (night)**

I smiled happily as I wrote in my diary about my week. Jacob had been avoiding me more and more; it must have been something to do with the upcoming Valentine's Day. I groaned inwardly; last year Jacob had actually tried buying me a very expensive necklace for Valentine's Day. It literally took me bringing myself to tears to convince him to take it back. I guilt-tripped him into admitting he'd actually sold his bike to buy it. Even though Charlie hated that bike, he had helped buy it back. I hoped he didn't do something stupid like that this year.

I closed my diary once I started to yawn. I didn't notice how fast the time flew. I hid away my diary when I saw something move in the corner of my eye. I looked up at the window and shook my head as I saw the rock on the edge. I laid my head on the pillow when suddenly I heard something shaking hard against the walls. I heard my heartbeats quicken in my chest as I jumped, pushing back the blanket.

_My imagination must be playing a joke on me,_ I convinced myself. Just as I was about to lie down again, that's when the room felt cold. I saw the rock move right in front of my eyes; it slipped over the edge, right into my bed.

I screamed bloody murder as I jumped, running to the other side of the room. I didn't even hear when Charlie had entered the room, as the room was filled with my screams.

"What happened? What happened?" He brought his gun with him and was aiming it where I was looking and screaming. "Honey, what happened?" Charlie lowered the gun but kept his eyes where I was staring.

I wiped my sweating forehead, but I was shaking with the coldness I felt. I shook as I tried to answer Charlie with dried throat. "Da…d," I choked out. "Dad..." I gripped his shirt by his shoulder and took him closer to where I was standing and pointed to the rock.

"What, Bella?" He looked around in confusion.

"Dad..." I hissed. I pointed to the rock as if it was on fire. "It moved…it moved Dad..." I whimpered, taking steps toward the door but keeping my pointed-finger on the rock. My cheeks flushed as I felt the temperature drop more.

"What moved?" He looked at me as if I had lost my head.

"The …rock..."

"What rock? Bella, are you okay?"

"The rock moved!" I shouted, turning to him.

"Bella…" He didn't move; he just stood there confused.

"Dad, get it away from me," I cried.

"Okay, Bella. Enough. I think you had a nightmare or something. I will sleep on the couch; how about you sleep in my room?" He pushed me a little toward the door.

I shook my head. "No, Dad. I'm..." I glanced at the rock.

"Bella, honey." He patronized. "Just get some sleep okay..."

I looked at him in protest, but I could see he didn't believe me. I nodded unwillingly as I walked myself downstairs with shaky legs; I made Charlie's bed and laid down. I kept thinking about the rock; I was positive it moved. I saw it move, damn it. My body moved automatically, and I stood up in anger. _I will get rid of that thing if it's the last thing I do._ I went back upstairs and into my room; I half-expected the rock to be moved back by the window. Ignoring the way my fingers shook, I grabbed the rock hard and opened the window with my other hand. I mustered up as much energy as I could and threw the rock out the window as if I was throwing the ball to the pitcher in a baseball game. I smirked in satisfaction as I heard a loud thud outside. Taking a deep breath, I went back downstairs for a peaceful sleep.

**February 13 (Morning)**

I moaned, my neck protesting when I tried to get up. I couldn't believe how thin Charlie's pillow was. I promised myself I would buy him some new pillows. _How did he sleep on this every night_? I sat up and stretched my neck left to right to crack the pain. As I stood up to get my toiletries, I remembered how I ended up sleeping in Charlie's room. I rolled my eyes, huffing to myself about last night's reaction. I decided to distract myself and thought about Jacob as I went to my room. I thought about calling him to pick me up and take me to school. It drove me crazy thinking about things he does for me. He had transferred from La Push high school to Forks High school for me. Every day I was running out of pages to fill in my notebook, writing his name with mine. I smiled involuntarily as I thought about his lips. I hummed to myself, grabbing my toiletries. Suddenly, my eyes fell on something. My smile disappeared as I dropped everything I was holding. On the bed, was the rock I threw out the window last night. The room grew cold as shivers washed over me. My arms pebbled with goose bumps when I noticed the window was closed and locked.

I forced myself to move, walking over to touch the rock. This time the rock was facing upside down. I frowned as I noticed new edges on it; I traced over and over again and read all the letters together. I dropped the rock as I made out the words: '**Edward Cullen'**

The fear caused me to breathe in heavily. My fingers shook, and without thinking, I unlocked and opened the window throwing the rock out again with the same force as last night. I slammed the window shut loudly, but didn't feel the same confidence as I had felt last night.

All day I had kept to myself and didn't talk much. Jacob was too occupied with Alice to care; they were both ridiculously excited about Valentine's Day. I told Jacob not to wait for me after school; I decided to go to the library and research Edward Cullen. I knew the rock would be right on the bed, no matter how many times threw it out. There had to be a way to get rid of it completely. The library wasn't as useful as the internet. My eyes swept through all the old headlines listed.

**Local Doctor's Son, Disappeared**

I moved on to the next headline.

**Small Town Doctor's Son Committed Suicide**

I clicked to read the full information. I closed the website after what felt like hours but was only a few minutes. Apparently, Edward Cullen was 17 when he committed suicide over a girl. The girl was the mayor's daughter and was very popular. She called Edward Cullen to the cliff on Valentine's Day as a joke.; however, Edward Cullen jumped off the cliff to prove his love for her. _Ridiculous._

The thing that scared me was the pictures. Tanya Denali, the popular girl, looked exactly like me, except her hair was in a bun. The picture was black and white, but I knew from the articles her eyes were brown like mine. Another picture that caught my eye was Edward Cullen's picture. He was so young; to give up so easily for a joke was just stupidity. Many towns' people were interviewed and said Edward Cullen was very bright; he was on his way to follow in his father's footsteps to becoming a doctor. It amazed me how negative Edward Cullen's father's interview was. The only thing written was that Dr. Carlisle Cullen refused to acknowledge Edward Cullen as his son. According to the town doctor, suicide was against his religious beliefs.

No wonder his soul wasn't at peace. His own father and the girl he loved both cheated his soul.

Maybe if I threw the rock back down the cliff, he could get peace. Maybe, just maybe I could get some peace, too.

*VR*

I laid on my bed with the rock in my hands. Tomorrow was the anniversary of Edward Cullen's death and also Valentine's Day.

Jacob had already warned me that he didn't buy any gifts for me but had something else planned out of town. He would come and pick me up tomorrow night. In the morning, I would leave to go on the cliff alone. I knew no one would let me go on my own, so I couldn't let anyone know. I would just go and throw away the rock. That's it, and then I will come back hoping I don't find the rock back on my bed. I closed my eyes but clenched my teeth to stop the shivers that filled me as I felt the cold wind around me. I fell into restless sleep.

**February 14 Valentine's Day (Morning)**

I woke up as I heard as the alarm blasting next to my ears. I blinked at the red numbers in surprise. I had been wide awake since three in the morning. My fingers shook as I drove myself closer to the cliff. I didn't realize how long the way was; it seemed shorter when I hiked with everyone else. I had been shivering since I woke up, but the terrified feeling in the pit of my stomach kept me sweating. My hands felt cold from the inside but were actually slipping on the steering wheel. I kept my determination strong, but even after chanting to myself, everything about today felt just wrong. Just when I debated the pros and cons in my head about turning the car around, I had reached the trail to the cliff. I took deep calming breaths to slow my beating heart and started on my way. The rock in my pocket was getting heavier as I came closer to the top. Every vein in my body shook as I finally made my way on the top of the cliff.

Once I reached the top, I looked around; the water made the temperature more cold. I finally took the rock out of my pocket. Right when I was about to throw it down the cliff, the rock in my hands started to vibrate. I lost my hold on the rock, and I turned around to see a face. Just as my eyes focused, everything turned to fog. I whirled around; the dizziness didn't help the fear that coursed through me as I recognized the face that appeared with the fog. It was the same face that I felt sorry for, the same guy who I couldn't take my eyes off of from the pictures I had seen.

"What do you want?" I screamed, my voice boomed with the loud water clashes.

The face came closer as I took a step back.

"I'm trying…I was-" I stopped as I started to choke. I wanted to tell him I was trying to give him peace.

"JUST GO!" I yelled as he came closer. This time he didn't stop, and neither did my steps. I yelled for the final time as I fell off the cliff. At that moment, the only one I could think about was Jacob.

Jacob POV

I rushed to my motorbike and drove to the cliffs. Some guys around the reservation had heard someone fall from the haunted cliffs. The gang of my friends were already there for any help. Quickly, without another thought, I hurried to the cliffs. I didn't realize I was so late when I saw cars had taken all the space for parking. I saw Charlie was right in the middle, asking questions.

"Hey, Charlie." I got off my bike.

Charlie nodded and walked over to me. "Jacob, come here for a second."

I nodded, rushing with him to a corner away from the crowd. The worry in his face increased my fear.

He looked around to see if anyone was close to us, then he turned his head a little to my side. "Bella's missing. I looked for her everywhere before coming here. I saw her car parked in front of the hiking trail."

I fell against the tree and slid down; my blood ran cold thinking about what Charlie just said. Tonight, I had planned to give her a promise ring. How did this happen?

I swallowed hard, looking around. I had to find Bella. She wouldn't have come here; this couldn't happen. I jumped as I felt the rage fill me. I ran toward the trail, then back down; my rage leaving as desperation made way. At last, I came to the bottom of the cliffs and looked at the waters.

Something caught my eye, and I fell to my knees. The rock, Bella's rock, was right at the top of others. The water was falling right on it, and the rock really sparkled. I stood up once again and grabbed the rock. Tears pooled in my eyes and my hands shook as I read the front and back of the rock.

**Be My Valentine, 2011**

I held the rock hard as I read the back.

**Edward Cullen**

**Isabella Swan**

I threw away the rock in fright. I rushed away, trying to make myself believe this was all my imagination.

**Next Morning**

I started to work on my bike; Charlie had been searching for Bella. Like a coward, I was in denial about everything that happened. There were moments when I wished I had been the one to jump instead of Bella. No one can be sure it was Bella who jumped since her body was still missing.

I opened up my tool box and gasped. I shivered, feeling cold air around me as I looked at the rock.

**Be My Valentine, Isabella Swan**


End file.
